


coming home

by jaewinist



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dimension Travel, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jaewin, my first time writing scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinist/pseuds/jaewinist
Summary: Sicheng was left alone and he decides to travelling to some dimensions to find his new home, while searching for the long lost special someone that's been on his mind for almost half of his life.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> this is truly my first time writing sci-fi, so i could only hope you guys like it and its not as bad as what i think hhhh, its a challenge too since lately ive been writing a long one hehe, but i do enjoy writing this, and i could say this is a different one amongst all my fics, so it's indeed a new one for me!! as always un-beta-ed, so hopefully you still like it;-;
> 
> i obviously dedicate this to anyone who adore and love jaewin, lets love and support them this 2021 too! and lastly i hope you all enjoy this;-;
> 
> thank you for taking your time reading my fics♡

He’s finally left alone. He’s totally alone in this cold vile world. Nobody would soothe him again every time he felt sad or depressed. Sicheng got nobody in this world. His loved one decides to just leave him all alone. He just wanted someone to help him get through everything, someone who could be by his side and give him all the support he needed. And now he got no one.

His friends all travelled to other dimensions and decided to move there. Of course Sicheng could still contact them, but he still missed and wanted their existence next to him. His family left him all alone, choosing to place themselves next to the God himself, they’re definitely not coming back again. 

And here he is, sitting down on a leather couch, nestled in his huge penthouse. He got a glass of red wine on his hand, silently staring at the fireplace in front of him. He’s fidgeting with a tiny ring in his necklace.

He’s been thinking about it for a while, to be exact, since his friends left him, he wants to try travelling to other dimensions too and try to find something that could at least give him a feeling of comfort, like what home should actually feel like. He can’t find it anywhere in this dimension. And maybe, just maybe, he could find that someone who’s been occupying his mind for almost half of his life.

* * *

_ “Sichengie!!!” _

_ “Jaehyunnie!!” Sicheng ran towards the voice who called him. _

_ “Sichengie, I got a ring for you, it’s a promise ring, that I would always be beside you, will you take it?”  _

_ Sicheng nods and lets Jaehyun help him wear the ring. _

_ “I don’t have anything to give you but I promise I’ll always be here for you too!” _

_ And they both spend the rest of the day with each other happily. _

* * *

_ Sicheng went out from his home to find a big truck parked in front of Jaehyun’s home. Sensing something weird, he ran towards it.  _

_ He then saw Jaehyun standing on his door, hugging his peach plushies while pouting. His eyes are red, and his cheeks somehow look red too. This can’t be a good sign.  _

_ “Jaehyunnie!!” _

_ Jaehyun looks around, and when he finds Sicheng, he runs to him quickly, “Sichengiee, I’m so sorry I can’t keep my own promise.” _

_ “Jaehyunnie, what’s happening?” _

_ “Mummy and daddy said we can’t live here anymore. We’re moving somewhere far away. I don’t even know where. I can’t play with you again.” _

_ “But why? Do you hate me? Do aunty and uncle hate me? Why did you have to leave me? You promise me.”  _

_ “No!! I never hate you. I do want to play with you again, but I can’t. I don’t know, mummy and daddy won’t tell me everything. Just keep the ring, and I promise we’ll be together again one day.” _

_ “Jaehyunnie don’t leave me.” _

_ Jaehyun’s parents suddenly showed up and smiled sadly towards them, “Sichengie, I’m so sorry. But as Jaehyun said, I promise one day you’ll meet Jaehyun again.” _

_ “Auntie, why do you have to separate me and Jaehyunnie? I don’t have anyone now.” Sicheng starts to cry, and Jaehyun’s mum hugs him. _

_ “I don’t want to do it too sweetheart. You still have everyone around you, don’t worry too much. And this time I promise you too and I swear I’ll keep my promise.” _

_ “Sichengie, I’ll miss you.” Jaehyun held out his hand, and Sicheng hugged his best friend tightly, not wanting to let him go.  _

_ “I’ll miss you more Jaehyunnie.” _

_ Sicheng’s parents finally showed up and bid their goodbye to Jaehyun’s parents. Judging from it, Sicheng’s parents probably know what’s going on, but they won’t let Sicheng know too.  _

_ “Okay baby, now say bye to Jaehyun?” _

_ “I don’t want to.” _

_ “Jaehyunnie, be a good boy and say bye to Sichengie?” _

_ “I don’t want to say goodbye to him.” _

_ “There’s no way to make this a pretty good bye right, Jisoo? Take care, and we’ll miss you.” Sicheng’s mum held Sicheng close to her. “Now, just go.” _

_ “Thank you so much for everything Xiaoyue, take care too. And of course we’ll miss you too.”  _

_ With that, Jaehyun’s family ride that big truck and finally go away out of Sicheng’s sight while he’s crying on his mum’s shoulder.  _

* * *

Sicheng makes his way to the hospital the next day, apparently they have to take some tests regarding their health before registering themselves for travelling interdimensional. He already made his decision to just leave this dimension for good and start over his life somewhere else. He’ll use all his parents' inheritance for registering himself, and also build his new life later on. 

Once stated as healthy, Sicheng finally brought himself to register for that. 

“Hi! How can I help you?” Someone who looks friendly greeted him in the lobby.

“I want to register for interdimensional travelling?” 

“Ohh, interesting! Sure sure, let me take you to the counter. It’s been awhile since someone wants to register you know, it’s indeed too expensive for my personal opinion too, but you’ll be delighted with our services, so don’t worry! And here we are. Good luck!”

They stop in front of a room, and when Sicheng steps in, he’s greeted by luxurious vibes surrounding the room. Maybe not everyone has that luxury to travel interdimensional indeed. 

“Hello, I’m Lucas! And welcome. Did you already know about how we work? Or do you already know everything and have a plan on your mind?” Someone greeted him, and motioned him to sit down, it was a pretty comfortable sofa.

“I’m Sicheng. I actually don’t know anything. I just want to get away from here and live somewhere else I guess.” Sicheng answers honestly.

“Okay then. So it’ll be a one way trip huh? Since you still don’t know which dimension you want to go to, we could go to some dimensions, it ranges from 3-7 dimensions in one trip, of course the prices are different. We have this whole package one, which means, you could check all the dimensions and pick one to finish at. And also we have the regular one too, where you could only visit each dimension once, which means, you should make a decision whether to go or to stay in that dimension. If you stop on your, let’s say third dimension, out of 5 dimensions, then we’ll refund your money for the other 2 dimensions visit. So, have you made your decisions yet?”

Sicheng thought for a while. It’s indeed much expensive for that whole package one, but Sicheng has nothing to lose anyway. But he prefers to just go with the flow, just let fate bring him. The feeling of comfort for home won’t betray him right? He could save some more money for his future life too. 

“I guess I’ll take the regular package one.” Sicheng finally says.

Lucas just nods, “Okay, interesting choice. I feel like you could afford our whole package too if you want.”

“Yeah, I guess so. But for now I’ll just take the regular one, and I think I want to take the 7 dimensions one.” 

“Okay great! But something to be noted, even if you stop on your first dimension, the refund won’t be 100%, it’s more like 50-75% refunds? Are you okay with that?” Lucas keeps on typing on his computer, probably planning for Sicheng’s package.

“Yes. So when can I go?” Sicheng just gets to the point. He could just leave his penthouse to be sold to his agent, and go now. He wants to leave his miserable life here as soon as possible. 

“Oh.. I thought you’re taking your time before you leave, but if this is the case, I could reschedule yours to 3 days from now, sounds good?” 

“Sure. Thank you. I’ll send the money once I’m home.” Sicheng shook Lucas’s hand and immediately went home.

He spent the rest of his time there to just sell his penthouse and to pack everything. He didn’t even need to say good bye to anyone since he didn’t really have anyone with him too. He spent his last night alone in his now almost empty penthouse. He left all the big furniture, and he donated some things from it to his staff, considering it as a separation gift. And now, the only thing he left to do is just to convince himself that everything will be okay, and he’ll soon find a comfort place for him to be called home. 

* * *

“Okay, the first dimension you’ll enter is Kripala. That’s more like a city that is surrounded by nature. I thought since our dimension, Javas is more city-based, you deserve to heal yourself in this nature-based city! You'll be free to roam around it for like 2 days, and once the alarm on your phone rings, it means it's time to go back to the interdimensional door, if you’re not there in 15 minutes, we assume you choose that dimension to live in already. Are everything good and clear?” 

It’s the day, and now Sicheng standing in front of the interdimensional door. Someone told him to just walk 10 steps, and he’ll arrive. He can’t wait to just start new so he just nods. And then steps into the dark hallway that awaits him. Each step feels pretty light for him. And without him knowing, he’s finally arrived in Kripala. 

As they said, Kripala is beautiful. You could see the way mother nature truly embraced this dimension with her blessings. Sicheng quickly found the place he’ll stay in for 2 days. In Sicheng’s mind, this is the literal definition of fairy’s villa. Once he got his room’s key too, he finds out it’s so comfortable. 

They’re right, Sicheng indeed needs this healing. The views surrounding him are just so perfect. For the first day, he opted to just enjoy the views from his room, and also look around the neighbourhood. 

And by just first impression, Sicheng concludes this dimension isn’t for him. It’s indeed amazing, the view soothes him, but he didn’t get that home comfort feeling here, this dimension is more suited for holiday, at least for him. But of course, he’s enjoying his time here.

By the time he has to leave, he already travels around his villa’s neighbourhood, trying local dishes, enjoying nature by going hiking and also chilling in a hot spring. At least his mind feels more relaxed to go on to the other dimensions now. 

He was 5 minutes early than his alarm. And he saw Lucas standing there, ready to open the interdimensional door for him.

“Oh hey, you’re early! Not the one?” He greets Sicheng.

“Hey, yeah.” Sicheng smiles, resting his large baggage next to him. “It’s cool, and great, but I guess this will soothe me more as a vacation spot you know. But I do enjoy my time here.”

Lucas nods, “Okay, so we’re ready for the next one?”

Sicheng only nods silently, so Lucas continues again, “The next one is Omkara. Thought you might miss the city environment already, so yeah that mostly concludes it. Tons of skyscrapers, shopping centers, cafes, restaurants, bars, whatever you need, it’s there. Since I guess you’re born and raised in Javas? You might feel more comfortable in a dimension that looks like ours.”

“Oh that’s cool, you might be right.” 

“Okay, go ahead. The rule is the same, just walk straight, you’ll see your hotel, and you have 2 days to stay and decide!”

Sicheng starts to step on to the interdimensional door again. He keeps going straight and he’s arrived. Lucas’s right. This dimension, Omkara, is so similar to Javas. The only difference is probably Omkara looks more modern than Javas. This really looks like a futuristic city. Sicheng quickly found a hotel where he would stay. The staff told him they have a big aquarium in the basement, and a fancy restaurant on the rooftop. They also gave Sicheng a device, they said it’s a GPS, so Sicheng could just type whatever they want, and the device will direct him to the recommended place. Sicheng decides he would just do whatever he used to do. This dimension feels great, but this feels too similar with Javas. He just wants to look forward and not look back again. Staying here reminds him of the time when he still had his family and friends around him. And that’s not what he wants. 

This time, Sicheng is 10 minutes early. And of course Lucas is there already. He quickly greets Sicheng.

“Still not the one?” 

Sicheng just nods and sighs. He’s usually not this picky, but he still hasn’t felt the tugs he’s looking for in his heart until now. 

“Hmm. Let me just give you options this time. We have 3 options. The first one is Kavin, this dimension is more modern and futuristic than this, they have flying cars, everything automatic, if you want an easy life, there it is. The second one is Kara, if you love historic sites, you’ll love this one. This dimension seems like they’re still not moving from the past, they have their own beauty. The last one is Cendric. Their dimension is more like a comfortable city, it’s not as hectic as ours, but definitely a modern one too. They also have nature surrounding them. What will you choose?”

“Um, Cendric? I guess I’ll go there first.”

“Nice choice. Same rules. Go ahead. They said the third time's a charm, right?” Lucas smiles politely.

Sicheng arrived in Cedric. It’s a pretty city indeed, a modern but laid back one. The hotel is pretty comfortable and overall has a good vibe. While thinking about what he should do the next day, Sicheng thought he would go to a small pub near his hotel.

Sicheng orders his wine. And when he gets it, he feels satisfied. He doesn't know why, but this one feels different than the others. He feels much more comfortable. 

“Sichengie? Is that you?”

Sicheng hears a familiar voice from behind him.  _ This can’t be _ . 

And when he turns around, he finds his home personified standing and smiling widely at him. Sicheng can’t help but to stand up right away and goes in for a hug. Jaehyun feels warm like always. Sicheng held him so tight, scared if he let it loose, Jaehyun would run away again.

“Hey, I’m here. I’m here for you, Sichengie.” 

Jaehyun strokes his back. Sicheng didn’t realise he’s shaking. And once he calmed down, Jaehyun let go of his hug but still held into his hand tightly.

“You still wear it.” Jaehyun used his other hand to look at Sicheng’s necklace carefully.

“This is our promise ring, you know I have to keep wearing it, at least until the day I meet you again.” Sicheng sighs. “And now you’re here in front of me.”

“I miss you so much Sicheng.” Jaehyun strokes Sicheng’s hair softly, looking at him with all the love. 

“I miss you so much more Jaehyun.”

“I’m glad I kept my promise this time. Did you come here to stay?” 

“I decided I want to leave my dimension, so I travelled to some to find a new one I could comfortably call home, and I guess I truly found my home here, so yes, I’m staying.” Sicheng quickly hugs Jaehyun again, not wanting to let go. 

Jaehyun brings Sicheng’s head up to face him, and he smiles brightly, “Welcome home, my love.”

Sicheng is now truly crying in Jaehyun’s embrace. This is what he’s been longing for. He didn’t need anyone else, he just needs Jaehyun next to him, and he’ll be alright. 

“Do you want to live together with me? I want you to be the first thing I see everytime I wake up, I want to keep going home to you.” Jaehyun whispers to Sicheng’s ear.

“Yes, yes please. I want to be around you too Jaehyun, I can’t lose you again. Not when I finally found you.” Sicheng quickly nods in Jaehyun’s hug.

“Do we want to go home now? I’ll help you get your things tomorrow, and I’ll show you around, sounds good?” 

“Yeah.” Sicheng looks at Jaehyun lovingly. “Sure, yeah.”

Jaehyun brought Sicheng home with him. He prepares Sicheng a warm bath, letting Sicheng use his clothes, cooks him a home made food, and also cuddles him to sleep. Jaehyun keeps whispering words full of love to Sicheng, telling him how much he misses him, how much he wishes to meet Sicheng again, and apparently God loves him enough to bring Sicheng back to him. 

After a long time, Sicheng sleeps well. 

The next day, Jaehyun helps him get all his things from the hotel, and helps Sicheng settle into  _ their  _ home. Jaehyun’s home suits him so well. The house is decorated with marble, but somehow still radiates warmth, and the view from his house is so amazing, Sicheng could see the sea clearly from here. Jaehyun brings him to his favourite restaurant, shopping with him, and just going around the city together. Their hands always linked to each other, never letting go. To end the day, Jaehyun brings Sicheng to the beach to enjoy the sunset together. 

They spend the night with tons of domesticity together, this is it. Sicheng finally came home.

The next day, Sicheng is still in bed with Jaehyun’s arms around his waist, and their legs tangled to each other when his alarm goes on. Jaehyun stirs in his sleep, but quickly goes back to sleep when Sicheng strokes his arms softly. 

Sicheng decides he should just call Lucas and tell him he finally found the one he’s been longing for. Lucas picked up on the third ring. 

_ “Hey, are you coming?” _

“I finally found my home here Lucas, guess I’ll stay here.”

_ “That’s good to hear, hope you like our service.” _

“I do, I appreciate it, thank you.”

_ “It’s our pleasure. And Sicheng?” _

“Yeah?”

_ “Welcome home.” _

**Author's Note:**

> you reach the end!! hopefully you enjoy it! once again this is my first time writing sci-fi, sorry if i seems lost while writing this... or if this isn't reach your expectation;-;
> 
> i'll really appreciate it if you could spare me any kudos or comments uwu, and i hope i'll see you later on my next fics♡
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jaewinbfs) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
